


his kisses falling over me like stars

by linndechir



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc would never ask for it, so it's a good thing Chuck really <i>wants</i> to blow him. And he's been thinking about it a lot. He just has no practical experience whatsoever, but Herc is very willing to help him figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his kisses falling over me like stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kinkmeme prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=1821517&#t1821517).

In hindsight Herc should have seen it coming. Their sparring had been particularly intense that afternoon, the connection between them so strong that he almost thought he felt a tingle between their minds whenever they dodged or parried the other's blows, moving like two parts of the same machine even without Striker connecting them. And after they had finally called it a day and taken off to the showers by the kwoon, Chuck's eyes had never left Herc, following his every movement. Thinking back Herc realised that the only reason Chuck hadn't thrown himself at him right then and there had been because somebody could have walked in on them far too easily, and Chuck was far too afraid of anyone finding out about what they had started doing since their first kaiju kill barely two weeks ago.

It still took him by surprise when they returned to their quarters and he barely got around to dumping their dirty gym clothes in a corner before Chuck's hands were on him, grabbing him by the hips to turn him around. The sudden touch threw Herc off balance, and he actually stumbled a little until his back hit the wall, caught between it and Chuck's body. The boy was still an inch smaller than Herc, but already damn strong (he lifted the same weights as Herc at the gym, something Chuck never forgot to remind his father of).

Chuck's mouth was hot and demanding against Herc's, and even now Herc could feel their compatibility, in the way their bodies always seemed to fit into each other just right, without any of the usual awkwardness between new lovers. But even so this was still so very new for them, and Herc did not think he could ever get over that part of him that panicked at first every time, because this was his son, his little boy, and no matter how much he wanted this his first instinct was always to shove him away. And yet every time he had done that the look on Chuck's face had been one of pure hurt and fear, more open and vulnerable than Chuck ever was in any other situation. Herc had been forced to accept that it was downright impossible to follow his moral compass when it told him to hurt the person he loved most.

So he wrapped his arms around Chuck instead to hold him close, one hand curling into soft hair that was still wet from the shower, trying to bring some calm into their kiss. Chuck was as impatient as any 16-year-old who had just discovered that, no matter how much fun jerking off was, it didn't even compare to feeling somebody else's body against his own; he was always in such a rush, and Herc hated for this to be over too quickly. He wanted to draw things out, wanted to spend at least an hour covering Chuck's body in kisses and bites, wanted to make Chuck beg for it every time Herc let him come, wanted to cherish every moan that passed from Chuck's mouth into his own. If he was sleeping with his son already, he'd at least make sure Chuck got more than the kind of rushed quickies the boy would get from someone his own age.

He still followed Chuck's example when Chuck took off his shirt, but just as he grabbed Chuck's shoulders to manoeuvre him over to the bed Chuck suddenly dropped to his knees between Herc's legs. Herc stilled in surprise, shifted from one foot to the other. This was something they hadn't done before. Usually they couldn't stop kissing each other, they'd lie on the bed, limbs entangled, their cocks sliding against each other between their bodies, it was all hot friction and drawn-out handjobs, as if this whole thing was somehow less shameful as long as he didn't stick his dick into his son.

Chuck looked up at him, and Herc would forever wonder how he had missed the moment when his son had turned from a cute kid into a beautiful young man, with a smile that could melt a man's heart and make him rock hard at the same time, and as if that wasn't bad enough the damn brat was licking his lips. Chuck's hands were resting on Herc's belt, like he was waiting for permission before he continued – or at least that was what it would have looked like if Chuck hadn't started mouthing at Herc's crotch through the fabric.

Herc swallowed hard, couldn't quite suppress the small jerk his hips made. He would have been lying if he said he had never thought about this before, not with the way Chuck loved kissing him, his tongue teasing Herc's skin as if he was trying to retrace every freckle on his shoulders, and hell, part of him sometimes really wanted to shut Chuck up with his cock when his boy ran his mouth at him. He grabbed Chuck's chin to push him away just a little bit, because there was no way he could form a coherent sentence with Chuck lips leaving a damp spot on his trousers.

“Hey, you don't have to do that, kid,” he said, trying to sound gentle, but to his own ears his voice sounded more like a rough growl. It was what he would have said to any inexperienced person he'd sleep with – and for God's sake, Chuck was sixteen and Herc was depressingly close to forty, he would have felt guilty about having anyone that young suck him off, even if they weren't _his son_ – but he had clearly forgotten that Chuck did not function like most other people. The boy frowned and looked at Herc as if his old man had lost his mind.

“Yeah, I know it's not on the list of things your father expects you to do,” he said and rolled his eyes. Herc flinched a little. “I wanna, okay?” And Chuck licked his lips again, turned his head until he could reach Herc's thumb with his mouth and kissed it lightly. “Been thinking about it.” His usual cocky grin, soft mouth still pressing against Herc's finger. “Are you really going to complain about getting your dick sucked, old man?”

“Don't call me that,” Herc growled, giving Chuck a scrutinising look. He could see the usual bravado in Chuck's eyes – he knew for a matter of fact that Chuck had never done this before, had never even kissed anyone but Herc – but there was no fear ot nervousness in them. Just the same kind of excited anticipation Herc always saw when they stumbled into bed together, when Chuck had made his way past Herc's objections and defences, when Herc's lips finally kissed him back and his hands sneaked under Chuck's clothes to tweak and tease and stroke and pet. He should have known, really. Chuck was not the kind of person to do anyone, least of all his father, an unselfish favour. He seemed to like how much Herc wanted him, but as soon as they touched each other Chuck was far too wrapped up in what _he_ wanted to consider Herc's wishes, let alone to do something he didn't want to do just because Herc might like it.

“Make me stop,” Chuck grinned, his laughter muffled when Herc shoved his thumb between Chuck's lips. Chuck started sucking immediately, eyes looking up into Herc's, and judging by the show he was putting up that damn kid had been watching too much porn, really, not that Herc had ever seen a single porn star look half as pretty as his boy. He relaxed again, leaning his back and his head against the wall. It was hard to feel guilty with Chuck looking up at him like that, like this was the only thing in the world he truly wanted. Herc wasn't very good at half-measures. Once he committed to doing something, he gave it everything he had, even if he might regret it later. It had been like that with the Air Force, with his marriage, with the Jaeger program. With Scott, and now with Chuck. So he buried his guilt as deep as he could, focused on Chuck playing with his finger for not even half a minute before the boy seemed to get bored and drew back, a dirty grin plastered on his face.

Chuck wasted no time to unbutton and unzip Herc's trousers, pulled them and his underwear just far enough down to get what he wanted. The sound Chuck made when Herc's dick bobbed against his cheek would have made Herc hard all on its own if he hadn't been hard already. Chuck sidled closer on his knees, wrapped his fingers around the base of Herc's cock; he had done that often enough, if not from this exact angle. Herc gently combed his fingers through Chuck's hair, keeping him where he was.

“So, you've been thinking about that?” he said softly, voice low and deep, and he knew that tone went straight to Chuck's dick, made his boy squirm a little where he was kneeling on the floor. It had taken him all of five minutes on their first night together to realise that Chuck liked it when he talked in bed, that he actually started whining whenever Herc was quiet for too long.

“Yeah.” Chuck's voice a hot breath on his cock, and then that damn brat rubbed his cheek against it, and all Herc could think about was that he really wanted to come on his face. He reached down with his other hand to cup Chuck's chin, thumb tapping against his bottom lip.

“C'mon, baby boy, open up,” he said, and maybe it was too early for that because Chuck opened his mouth in protest ( _don't call me that_ , and he'd try to say that even while he was coming apart under Herc's hands), but no words came out when Herc's thumb slid between his lips again, just resting there until Chuck swallowed and finally wrapped those wet lips around the tip of Herc's cock, and fuck if that sight alone wasn't almost killing Herc. 

“Take it slow, 'n careful with your teeth,” he mumbled, knowing that Chuck would probably tell him that he wasn't an idiot if he could, but as it was the boy just hummed a little. Herc felt the slight vibration on his dick, his hand tightened in Chuck's hair, and only the sight of Chuck's wide eyes looking up at him reminded him that he really, really shouldn't fuck his boy's mouth just yet.

Still, Chuck had of course no intention of taking it slow. He'd always had a habit of pushing himself too hard, of insisting on doing everything _perfectly_ , even if he was just doing it for the first time. As soon as he'd familiarised himself with the novel taste in his mouth – tongue flicking against the tip of Herc's dick, again and again until he fel a light shudder go through Herc's body – he tried to take more of him in, as much as he possibly could before he gagged and pulled back just enough to relax his throat again. 

“Sshh,” Herc groaned, voice shaking a little. “You're doing just fine, take it easy.”

Chuck's eyes were smiling up at him, but it was apparently only the first half of that sentence he had heard because he repeated what he had done before, as if he was deliberately trying to choke himself on Herc's cock. This time he pulled back so far Herc's dick slipped out of his mouth, a string of saliva leading from the tip to Chuck's bottom lip. His son was breathing heavily, but grinning up at him.

“Feels a bit bigger in my mouth than in my hand,” he said almost apologetically, and he sounded just a tad hoarse. Herc laughed, cuffed him lightly over the head.

“Brat.” Smoothed Chuck's hair out again, groaned when Chuck gave his dick a few spit-slicked strokes. “Damn. You know you don't have to take all of it in your mouth for this to be fun, right?”

“Yeah, I'm not an idiot, I know porn isn't realistic,” Chuck grumbled, but he failed to sound particularly unhappy with his lips mouthing at Herc's cock again. “I'm having fun trying, though.”

And okay, Herc would be the first to admit that he didn't have a reply to that, not with Chuck sounding so turned on just from having a dick in his mouth, not with him going back to licking over the full length of Herc's cock before he started sucking again, and his boy was a fast learner, it didn't take him too long to figure out just how much he could take into his mouth to gag just a little bit, but without gagging so much that he'd have to stop to gasp for air.

Herc was glad for the wall he was leaning against, because he was pretty damn sure he wouldn't be able to stand otherwise. Chuck's mouth alone was sinful, and if that wasn't enough the boy kept looking up at him with big eyes, eyes that were gleaming wetly from all that gagging, and those noises he was making were just fucking indecent. Herc almost wondered if Chuck was playing it up, but then his boy shifted a little between his legs until he could rub his crotch against Herc's leg. There was no way he could get any proper friction in this position, but he still whimpered around Herc's cock as if he was the one getting his dick sucked.

Herc didn't even notice that his knees were giving out until he suddenly slid down a little, felt a sharp scratch of teeth on his dick and then strong hands grabbing his hips to steady him. He groaned as he found his footing again, blinked down at an actually worried looking Chuck.

“Fuck, sorry, dad.” Chuck licked his lips in embarrassment, and it should have really been a turn-off how young he looked right now (or that he had almost bitten Herc, but even that slight pain did nothing to cool his head). “Are you having a heart attack or something?”

Cheeky little shit, but he actually did sound concerned. So Herc refrained the urge to smack him over the head again and just tightened his grip on Chuck's hair.

“How old do you think I am? Don't answer that.” Chuck was grinning again, and fuck, the boy's whole chin was wet, he must have been drooling over himself every second he had Herc's dick in his mouth. “But I'd better sit down before you bite my dick off.”

“That doesn't make you sound ancient at all, old man.”

Herc had been planning to help Chuck up on his feet so they could move this to the bed, but he wasn't going to be that nice if Chuck kept being a brat. He pulled up his trousers enough to make sure that he wouldn't stumble and break his neck while crossing the room, not bothering to tuck himself in, then grabbed Chuck's hair again and stepped away from the wall. Chuck awkwardly tried to get up, but Herc's hand in his hair kept him down. Herc couldn't bite back a smirk at the confused look Chuck was giving him.

“Stay down there, boy,” he ordered. A moment passed before realisation dawned on Chuck's face. He flushed a bright red – a small victory, because it was surprisingly hard to get Chuck to blush – but then he licked his lips eagerly and nodded a little. Herc hadn't expected him to be that excited, kinky little bastard. _Probably runs in the family._

“If that's what you're into, dad,” Chuck said, but the last word ended up a loud moan when Herc pulled on his hair a little.

“Like I'm the only one here.” He didn't give Chuck enough time to reply, just crossed the room to his bed while dragging Chuck along by his hair – his grip was tight, but he was careful to walk slowly enough that Chuck could keep up while crawling on his hands and knees. He didn't want to hurt him, and he certainly enjoyed the view, the not-really-defiant, eager look on Chuck's face, the play of well-toned muscles in his back and his shoulders, and he only wished he had thought of making Chuck strip first.

Once they reached his bunk he let go and sat down on it with his legs spread. Even without Herc's hand holding him down Chuck stayed on his knees, crossed the bit of distance between them with a pointedly slow crawl that half looked like he had picked it up from some porn star, but for all that it should have looked ridiculous, Herc just found himself staring. He hadn't even known he was into that kind of thing. 

Chuck bumped his head against Herc's thigh like a cat, nuzzled his cock with a happy little sigh.

“Are you sitting comfortably now, old man? 'cos I wasn't done yet.”

Damn impatient kid didn't even give him time to reply, just leant in again to get Herc's cock back into his mouth. It was sloppy and messy and greedy, all wet suction and hot lips and hands that didn't really know where to touch, and Chuck was always in such a _rush_.

“C'mon, sweetheart, nice and slow,” Herc muttered, put an encouraging hand back into Chuck's hair, and he felt his boy hum softly around his dick. “Just keep doing that, take your time … wanna make this last.”

He noticed that Chuck shifted between his legs, but it took him a moment to realise that one of Chuck's hands was gone, that he was reaching down to touch himself, and Herc slapped his hand away with a growl.

“Behave, boy.” Chuck tensed up for a second, but he obeyed, his hand returned to Herc's thigh and he groaned happily when Herc continued, “I'll take care of that for you, don't you worry. Just want you focusing on what you're doing, don't want you getting distracted while you're sucking me off ...”

The muffled whine he heard from Chuck would have made Herc come if he'd been a decade or two younger, but as it was he just thrust a little harder into Chuck's mouth, and his boy took it best he could, opened up wide and swallowed around him, and the only thing that seemed to interfere with Chuck's enjoyment right now was that he wasn't _better_ at this, that he couldn't take everything Herc had to give, and that alone made this more overwhelming than just about every other blowjob Herc could remember at the moment. 

“Fuck, you look pretty like that.” At this point Herc wasn't even sure what he was saying anymore, half dizzy with pleasure, but he had learnt to keep saying whatever came to his mind with Chuck; he'd heard from several people in the past that he had a nice voice, apparently, but he'd never met anyone who got off on it as much as Chuck did. “Fucking gorgeous with your lips around my cock.”

Chuck squirmed and wriggled between his legs, eyes pleading, but he kept going, encouraged by Herc's words and the firm hand in his hair, the other on his cheek, keeping him in place while Herc rocked gently into his mouth.

“You're doing so well, baby boy, so good at this.” Too good for Herc to last much longer than that, and he was glad he had the presence of mind to pull out before he came, no need to choke the kid with a mouthful of come the first time he was doing this. Chuck gasped for breath, but he immediately tried to wrap his lips around Herc's cock again.

“It's okay, son, you've done enough,” Herc said, stroking himself quickly, the tip of his cock brushing against Chuck's lips. “Just lemme ...”

He never managed to finish that sentence, interrupted by his own moan when he came, come splattering over Chuck's lips and chin, and yeah, Herc dimly realised he probably should have turned away, but Chuck didn't seem to mind, just licked his lips hungrily before he started licking over Herc's spent dick, and for a minute or two Herc could only stare at his son. Flushed and panting and gorgeous, his damp hair sticking up in all directions, come and spit dripping from his lips and his chin, and smiling triumphantly like he had just won a damn medal.

As soon as Herc trusted his limbs again he pulled Chuck up unto the bed, glad that the kid was cooperating for once and letting Herc manhandle him to where he wanted him: sitting between his legs, back pressed against Herc's chest.

“Damn, that was good,” Herc whispered into Chuck's ear as he let his hands trail down over Chuck's chest and stomach to his waistband. “Didn't know your pretty mouth could be anything but cheeky.”

“Screw you, old man,” Chuck said, but there was not even a trace of anger in his voice, not when Herc's hand finally pulled Chuck's cock out and started stroking him, rough and fast because he knew Chuck liked it the same way Herc did, and Herc wasn't so cruel that he'd tease the kid now.

“Now that's not gonna happen, boy,” Herc chuckled, kissed a drop of come from Chuck's cheek. Chuck's arse was hot and firm against Herc's softened cock, and _that_ was something he would love to do, but he'd never suggest it to Chuck, just like he never would have just told his son to get down on his knees to blow him. Maybe it was ridiculous to cling to some arbitrary moral code while screwing his son, but it did make him feel a little less sick about drinking in Chuck's moans and savouring every shiver that went through his strong young body, about the warmth that bloomed in his chest every time Chuck moaned “dad” like that little word meant everything to him. He loved his son more than life itself, and if this was the only way he could show it, the only way Chuck would accept, then he wasn't going to deny them what bit of closeness they could find.

“That good?” he growled even though he knew the answer, smiled when Chuck nodded frantically. “Just let go, just come for me, son, I've got you, I'm right here ...”

Chuck was always surprisingly quiet when he came, soft moans and quiet whimpers instead of the groaned swearing Herc would have expected the first time, his entire body trembled a little in Herc's arms, his previous grin turning into a blissful little smile (and still such a filthy one, with his father's come starting to dry on his chin). He looked heartbreakingly happy, curling up in Herc's arms and humming in pure contentment when Herc's clean hand started stroking his hair.

Herc kept mumbling endearments into his hair, not really thinking about the words that came from his mouth ( _sodamnprettysweetheart, mygoodlittleboy, youfeelsodamngoodinmyarms, couldkeepyourighthereforeverbaby_ ), but he didn't have to when Chuck was like this. It was the only time Herc ever got away with saying anything like that, and all Chuck would do was duck his head under Herc's chin so Herc wouldn't see him smile and pretend he didn't catch any of those whispered words.

Those minutes never lasted long enough, especially not when they were in a technically rather uncomfortable position – Chuck's not inconsiderable weight cutting off the circulation in Herc's thigh, Chuck's legs pulled up awkwardly, sweat cooling and come drying on their skin leaving them even messier than they had before their post-work-out shower. Chuck moved first, ran the back of his hand over his mouth and disentangled himself from Herc's embrace. He looked just a little embarrassed when he got up, glanced down at himself and then at Herc, both of them with their trousers somewhere around their knees, and hadn't Herc wanted to teach Chuck how to be a little bit more patient in bed? He had a feeling he'd have to relearn that lesson himself, but he still made a quick plan to take his time with Chuck when they went to bed that night.

“Go clean up, Chuck, we should get going soon if we still want any decent dinner from the mess hall.”

Chuck nodded, made a step towards the bathroom, swayed awkwardly because unlike Herc he had forgotten that walking around with your trousers around your ankles was a stupid idea, and covered up his embarrassment with a cocky, “You're as much of a mess as me.”

“Yeah, but if I follow you into that bathroom, we won't make it out of there for another hour.”

“How's that a bad thing? We could just get take-away later.” Chuck grinned while trying to get out of his boots and trousers. Herc followed his example and sighed.

“We have to pick up Max; can't let him stay with the crew all evening.” That at least spared him any further objections, even though seeing Chuck bent over, that perfect round ass on display, almost made him regret not coming along. After all he didn't need to get it up again to make Chuck lean against the tiles in the shower and lick him open until Chuck made those sweet whimpering sounds again, and just because Herc had promised himself not to ask Chuck if he could fuck him didn't mean that he wouldn't tease him until Chuck maybe suggested it himself one day.

Chuck caught him staring, laughed “You sure, dad?”, before he simply swaggered to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him. Herc cursed himself under his breath. He was behaving as much like a horny teenager as Chuck himself, and he wasn't entirely sure he could blame his behaviour on the drift and spending too much time in an actual teenage boy's head.

“Hurry up, you little bastard,” he called, fondly enough, because that was the kind of endearment he could use even when he didn't have his hand on Chuck's cock. “And leave me some of the hot water!”

“You should get in here if you want any of that!” Chuck yelled back, his words followed by a barely held back giggle. He turned on the water before his father could reply, and Herc just ran his hand through his hair with a groan.

That damn brat was going to be the death of him.


End file.
